The implantation of medical devices has become a relatively common technique for treating a variety of medical or disease conditions within a patient's body. Depending upon the conditions being treated, today's medical implants can be positioned within specific portions of a patient's body where they can provide beneficial functions for periods of time ranging from days to years. There is a continuing need for improved medical implants and associated delivery instruments.